Pitch Perfect Ship Tropes
by WebzForevz
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read a Pitch Perfect fanfiction but they're too long? Look no further! I'll summarize all of them! Starring Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse. (Chapter 3 is out plz read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is basically just going to be a fic about me making fun of all the ships' tropes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**Bechloe:**

Beca: i luv Jesse

Chloe: no Beca but i secretly luv u

Beca: nuh uh Chloe I'm straight *has daddy/commitment/opening up issues.*

Chloe: Aubrey I luv Beca

Amy: oh called it everyone owes me 20 bucks

Aubrey: u can't liek her Chloe she's like devil in black

Chloe: hey bex wanna hang out

Beca: okay

*they do the kiss*

Beca: oh nurr butt Jesse and im strate.

Chloe: not anymore

Beca: Jesse were ovur I luv Chloe even tho we've only just kissed 20 mins ago.

Jesse: das okay I love Aubre

Readers: but wait wut about staubrey

Jesse: ew that's gross

Beca: hey Chloe so now that we've kissed and never mention the acapella tournaments anymore for some reason wanna be my gf

Chloe: of course bae

**Mitchsen:**

Aubree: i hate Beca she has no work ethic *has daddy issues*

Beca: Aubreys controlling

Chloe: i have no ship be cuz this isn't Bechloe but I totes ship u guys

Readers: wut about Chacie

Chloe: nu shut up that's not a things

Stacie: yeh I have to date CR in these ficz

Beca: anyway Aubrey let's hate each other for the rest of the duration of the fic then kiss two chapters be4 the end

Aubrey: k

Amy: oh every1 owes me 20 bucks

CR: dArn

Aubrey: oh but my dad don't approve

Beca: oh were ovur

Aubrey: *spends rest of fic impressing her dad* no wait Beca I luv u

Beca: luv u too screw ur dad

Aubrey: yah

Aubrey's dad: ha gayyyyy

**Staubrey:**

Stacie: let's have sexies

Aubrey: no

Stacie: yes

Aubrey: uh uh

*has sex*

Chloe: yayyy now watch Bechloe take over the fic cuz every1 knows staubrey is only side pairing

**Chaubrey:**

Chloe: let's be bffs

Aubrey: no my dad doesn't like me having human interaction

Chloe: plz

Aubrey: fineeeee

Chloe: I think Beca is cute

Aubrey: oh *has jelliez*

Chloe: unless of course some blonde haired green eyes beauty comes sweeping in and loves me and her name starts with an A and ends in Y

Aubrey: oh no she in loves with Amy

Beca: hey guys I'm blissfully unaware of emotion and now heading off to la

Chloe: Beca nuuuu why u no luv me

Aubrey: *waits like four months* I luv u

Chloe: omg aubrey ive always loved u too

Aubrey: but didn't you just-

Beca: hey im back

Chloe: ew go away

Aubrey: yeh. Luv u bby.

Chloe: luv u too *dies in some angsty ending*

Aubreeey: nuuuuuu

Triple treble:

Chloe: me and Beca r dating

Aubree: oh *eye twitches in jealously* well that's good cuz I'm strate.

Beca: were in luv

Aubrey: wut is this feeling. dad never taught me love

Chloe: Beca wanna have kinky smex wit aubee

Beca: no psh I don't like her ha ha

Chloe: plz I really wanna cuz she's so hot

Beca: fine

*all three does smex*

Aubrey: it meant nothing *it meant everything*

Chloe: i dont believed u

Aubrey: oh ur right nvm let's date while nobody has any qualms about a polyamorous relationship in FUCKING GEORGIA. at least I think that's where this is set. Psh idk. Somewhere in the south.

Brva: luv u guys

Chloe: u too

Aubrey/ I as well, use big words in this relationship

**Steca:**

Beca: were bffs but I luv chlo

Stacie: she'll break ur heart

Beca: nah

Chloe: *brakes Beca's heart*

Stacie: see

Beca: now I'm mad let's sex

Stacie/ k

*have sex and fall in love*

Chloe: no wait Beca I still luv u

Aubrey: god damnit sorry guys I don't know how she escaped her cage

Stacie: gtfo chloe u don't get ships if it's not Bechloe

Beca: yeah

**Chacie: **

?

Readers: da fuqs a Chacie

Me: Chloe and Stacie duh

Readers: eeww, the most touchy feely girls paired up? To make one hell of a smutty fanfic? Grossss

**The End thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back from popular demand, this is** **part two!**

**Bella's Squared:**

Beca: my life is sad

Chlo: quick let's make her life less sad

Aubrey: no shut up you're mine

Chlo: doin it anyway cuz ur whipped

*they do the sexes*

Stacie: hey guys I'm here now too

**Ambrey:**

Aubree: Amy would nevr feel dah same

Amy: auby wood never feel teh same

*they kiss*

Both: what? U feel the same? Wow much shock such surprise

**Jessley/Jashley:**

Oh wait THERE ISNT ANY EVEN THO ITS THE BEST SHIP WRITE MORE PLZZ EVEN FLIPPING BECA AND JESSICA HAVE A FANFIC ABOUT THEM THIS IS NOT FAIRRRRRRR

**Stynthia:**

Cynthia: *innapropriate comment*

Stacie: I never loved a girl then I saw Cynthia roose and Instantley fel in luv

Cynthia: u betr not just want me for sex

Stacie: curse not even tho I'm addicted to sex and neve settled down before I can definitely do it automatically when I meet someonei love

Cynthia: oh kk

**Lonald:**

Lilee: let's do a thing

Donald; let's never do that thing

Lily: doin it cuz ur whipped

Donald: shit right

Lily: I burn houses down

Donald : course u do my sweet baby cakes sugar pie you're so cute with your criminal record and serial killer status.

Lily: I'm repsondible fur jfk's assassination

Wasn't as funny as last time but I ran out of funny stuff and I had like no other ships left to do :/


	3. Chapter 3

**So I made a part three because I found my new (Not even kidding) OTP and I wanted a full chapter on them not just a section**

**Jessley/Jashley**:

Jessica: Ashley I-

Fat Amee: Yo fat amur in the house hizzle let me take the spotlite

Jessica: I-

Beca: Guys I have problemz and me and Chloe have to make out

Jessica: Ashley.

Ashley: Yes Jessica?

Jessica: I-

Chloe: Oh my god Beca I luv u 2 bby

Beca: let's make acababies

Jessica: God damnit guys!

Stacie: Whoa

Fat Amy: You can speak?

Jessica: God yes! Okay, both me and Ashley can speak and we're kinda in the middle of something! Can I continue?

Fat Amy: Um yeah sure jesus

Jessica: Ashley I love you.

Ashley: Oh my god Jessica. I-

Fat AMY: LeT'S GET DRUNK ACA BITCHES

Ashley: God damnit y do we never get plotlines.

**This is to commemorate my favorite ships P.S PLEASE WRITE MORE STORIES ABOUT THEM I BEG YOU I LOVE THEM SO MUCHHHHH **


End file.
